The toy industry has attempted to enhance features of toys in order to make the toys more appealing to users and more specifically children. Conventional toy cars are typically solid and in order to play with the car a user grabs the sides, roof, or rear of the toy car to simulate driving of the vehicle. Pushing the vehicle in this manner provides minimal control and does not provide the user with a connection with the vehicle so that the user is in complete control of the vehicle. Attempts have been made to allow users to control a car from an internal location of the vehicle. An example may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,579,585 and 9,795,892, the teachings of which are expressly incorporated by reference herein for all purposes. There is a need for a toy vehicle providing for increased tactile dexterity for the users of the toy vehicle. There is a need for a toy vehicle enabling increased control of the toy vehicle to expand modes of play such as the ability to control the vehicle on various terrains. It would be desirable to have a vehicle that allows a user to control the vehicle from a central location.